The Savior
by BloodyBlackTears
Summary: Squeal to The Wicked started anew after two years. Voldemort is gone but a new evil follows Harry and Draco to college. Will Harry finally discover the truth about his past with Voldemort? Warning: Slash between Harry and Draco. Read the other story 1st.
1. Moving Forward

The Savior

**Author's Note**Well, well, well. It has been a long time, hasn't it? I'd say about two years. I'm mighty sorry. It's just that... well, I guess I needed to grow up. I started taking even harder classes in school, I made a lot of new friends, and got a job. Now here I am, 18 years old, graduating in a month and three days, and ready for a new beginning. I'm going to college for Secondary Education and Social Studies...in other words, to be a High School History Teacher... I must admit I've changed a lot since I've last written, but do not fear. My taste in fanfiction has not changed, nor has my love for this story. However, I've thought about the plot a lot and I decided to change. I'm sorry if that upsets some people, and I'm sorry if you have to go back and read the first story to catch on again. I should have never left this story alone for so long. I have saved the old chapters of this sequel, so if this doesn't work out, I'll repost those five chapters and I'll try to take it from there. I hope that my writing has matured, and I hope that you all love this story as much as you loved The Wicked. Please leave me as many reviews as you can, I love them and they really encourage me. Flames are not welcome so if you don't like the story, just don't read it. However, as much as I sometimes had criticism, it is welcome when it is friendly and constructive. I hope that this story will be as long and popular as the last, and I hope that you all push me to get the chapters out to you. My AP tests are all over, so I should have more time... but I wrote the last story, all thirty chapters, in 22 days... don't expect that with this one. I still have amazing friends that I did not have before, and a boring job that I have to tend to. Also, my entire family, including myself, is going through a lot of medical problems right now, and my Grandmother is, sadly, on her death bed. She's ready to go however, and for any of you Christians, prayers for my family are very much appreciated. I've always hated betas in the past buuuuut if I do need the help and I have a worthy and loyal reader who is up for the job, I might consider it. Also, I've been thinking about editing and maturing the last story, however I really don't have the time for that, so it might be after this one is finished. We'll see how it goes. Until then, here's goes nothing...

Chapter One: Moving Forward

..._or a new beginning?..._

In the days following Harry's release from the hospital he was, of course, attacked by reporters for his first hand account of the battle. However, Harry managed to ignore them the best he could, in the end winning him a bad reputation with most the press. He didn't care however, and, a way he had grown sort of cold. When he and everyone else were settled back in their own homes they all celebrated Christmas late at the Malfoys, including the Weasleys. However, Harry wasn't as cheerful as he could have been if he were completely and had he had the ability to erase his own memory of the horrors of that past Christmas.

For months Harry did nothing but study. He didn't talk to anyone outside of the group of friends he was most close to, and it was rare that he spent quality time with any of them besides Draco.

In an attempt to cheer Harry up, Draco had finally had Harry's room fully redecorated, and, while it was appreciated, Harry simply couldn't find much joy in it. At times Draco wondered if Harry would ever be the same again, but when Harry cried in his arms on nights when he slept over the blonde's, Draco knew that Harry just needed time to adjust to the way his life was changing. Harry talked to him about his new fears, his worries, and his guilt. He told Draco about the way he was so scared he would never be with Draco again, and the way he didn't want his new emotions to get in the way of their relationship, but that he couldn't help it.

Draco, of course, tell Harry that everything would get better, and he truly believed that.

As promised, Draco gave Harry the best birthday party ever in July. However, it did happen the way Draco had planned it when he and Harry first met. Instead it involved the couple making love for the first time since their first time, ironically. It hadn't seemed important for all of those months after the battle. They had so much more to worry about, and that was just fine by Draco, who wanted what was best for Harry. However, the time was right when it finally came, and it left Harry feeling slightly more alive.

Their next school year left Harry and Draco with slightly fewer friends, by their own choice due to the fact that they neglected a lot of their former social events, for Harry's emotional protection. He often told Draco to go off and have fun without him, but Draco knew that deep down inside Harry didn't mean that. He knew that Harry needed him as much as he could be around. He was one of the few people that Harry would react to normally, and it was still rare that Harry could be normal.

As the months went by Harry managed to gain the strength to join the spring football team, something he missed out on the year before. Something so simple gave him reason to want to live again, to his full ability. However, as much as he wanted it, it was very difficult for Harry.

At the end of the year he graduated third in his class. Draco had been second, due to the fact that he managed to slip behind Hermione under all of the stress. It was fine by him in the end. Hermione did work a lot harder than him, and she deserved it. All three of them were given the chance to speak at their graduation, but Harry turned the offer down. Hermione and Draco had enough to say though to fill up even Harry's slot of time, and the things they said warmed Harry's heart. They mostly spoke about the opportunities in front of all of them, and the way that they should be grateful for the lives they have. They compared their lives to those who have been less fortunate, and Draco compared their peaceful lives to that of Harry's, discreetly.

Harry and Draco had a combined graduation party the weekend after and invited only their small circle of family and friends. It was, though, amazing to feel the summer sun on their skin and get some fresh air for once. Their shoulders seemed less heavy without any summer homework for the first time in years, and Harry was glad to spend time with all of his friends again. Kate had flown in for the first time since Christmas to see them Graduate, and she stayed for two weeks.

Amazingly, she and Steven had remained friends and spent time together whenever Harry and Draco wanted to be alone. She had calmed her personality down a bit after all that happened, but she had still remained herself through it all. That was probably what Steven liked most about her. Draco and Harry were constantly changing but Kate didn't really let things effect her as much, just as Steven was sort of cold. Then again, she did bring a different side of him out.

Earlier in the year Draco and Harry had decided to apply to Universities outside of the country. They had thought about going somewhere exotic, or back to Italy where Draco had gone to boarding school. However, in the end they decided not to take that much of a leap and instead they wanted to return to Harry's roots. By apply to college in the United States they would not only have a better chance of being at the top of their class there by default, but they'd be closer to Kate and independent of their loving but prying family. Yes, they considered their families to be one.

Draco knew that he wanted to go on to study theater and ended up double majoring in Musical Theater and Theater Studies. Harry however has no clue what he wanted to do with his life. He had thought about snapping out of his depression and pursuing a life following in his parents footsteps, but decided that if he ever wanted to be a part of any of that, he wouldn't need a degree or a license to do it, because he had an in with all of the organizations and everyone knew that he was the best around. He considered maybe being a teacher like Remus, but he didn't know just what to teach, and he didn't think he'd make a good teacher. He then considered a career in music performance, but realized that he'd need to learn a classical instrument and that just wasn't as much his thing as it was his mothers. He had attempted to convince himself he was emotionally stable enough to help others, but ended up laughing at himself. He considered becoming a doctor, since he had already been saving lives for as long as he could remember, but he sure didn't want to be in school for all those years. He wanted to be out when Draco was out, ready to start their life together.

Eventually, Harry chose to enroll under "Undecided." and he figured he'd figure it out. After all, he had two years to decide. However, one night just before he sent in his application to the school that he and Draco ended up choosing, it suddenly hit him, his one true passion.

Art.

However, with his life in motion and things looking up, Harry finally had time to remember a lot of things his mind had let him forget about before. The things that Voldemort had said to him in his last minutes haunted Harry. He didn't know weather to believe him or not, and when he had spoke to his father about it, James couldn't tell him much, other than to explain the way that his old friend Wormtail had betrayed him and to assure Harry that Wormtail wasn't much of a threat.

Harry believed his father, but the way that Voldemort had been so serious and mysterious drove Harry mad, he just had to find out what the connection between the two of them was, and if it was still happening to that day.

He needed to find out for his sake, for Draco's, and for the rest of the world.


	2. Summer Birthday

**Author's Note**If anyone is having trouble leaving a review because you've done so already just do it under anon and if you leave your penname I'll respond. Thank you! Swaggerofthedagger, thank you and I'll think about your offer. I'm glad to see you've stuck by my story and I'm glad you like it so far. I hope this chapter is a little less boring for you! But I'm glad you understand why the first one is the way it is. Simplicity401, thanks! And to answer your question, I guess I don't really know. I've always wanted to be a teacher for as long as I can remember. I can't teach little kids because I really don't want to mess them up with my strange views of life lol and High School just seems for reasonable for me. I'm actually going to minor in Middle School Education, which my school offers... because I think that I could be a help in molding that age group into better people because that is an age that, in my area, many girls are getting pregnant and many people are doing many bad things. I'm not sure yet though. History is actually my worst subject, grade wise. However, it's the one that I'm most interested in... I just kind of got lazy. Hopefully I'll do better in college. I like History because my father likes history and he's brought me to many museums, battle grounds, battle ships, land marks, etc etc etc throughout the US and when I went to Europe I learned a lot as well. I'm not sure what type of history I like the best... but I'm very interested in Russian, the American Civil War, Napoleons, Ancient Egypt, and Religious History, mainly in Europe. So we'll see where that takes me. Hope that answered your question!

At the celebration of Harry's birthday in that particular year Remus managed to get Draco alone in the Potter living room as the two shaded themselves from the particularly hot summer sun on that day. "You know, Draco, it's almost amusing the way that you've become the dominant partner in your relationship with Harry over the past year and a half." The dirty blonde haired man chuckled before taking a sip of lemonade Lily had made the night before.

"I suppose so Professor-" Draco began but he was cut off.

"Ah, Draco, how many times do I have to tell you? Please call me Remus."

"Yes, Sir." Draco smirked and received a sarcastic eye roll from Remus and then a smile. "I guess I have become stronger for Harry, but he needs me. He's still in a bit of shock, even after all this time when the rest of us have been able to manage life as normally as possible again... he's still recovering." He said sadly.

"And that's what love is about, my friend. Protecting the one you love at all costs... and that's what you're doing, yet again. I admire you for that. I wasn't with Sirius when he was arrested and in the time after he was released when they finally realized that he had done no wrong. He tells me how much of a mess he was and it breaks my heart that I wasn't there to save him from the pains of the memories." Remus said in a sad tone and looked away from Draco for a moment before saying "I hope you know how much Harry appreciates you. The love between you two is stronger than I think anyone really realizes, including the both of you. It's fun though for me and Sirius to watch the looks you give each other. You make Harry more happy than it is conceivable to believe he could be, and that happiness and love has brought so many old enemies together for a common cause, even after the battle. That's something special, Draco. Sirius is very grateful, you know. He loves Harry as if he was his own son, and even more so like a best friend... although I'd suggest not telling James that." Remus winked and Draco laughed with a sigh.

"Harry loves Sirius, too. I remember the night that I first met Sirius... Harry was going mad waiting around for him. Sirius makes him smile just as large by simply being in the room as I do with much more effort. I am also grateful for him." Draco said softly.

"Something is bothering you. Care to share?" Remus questioned.

"Well, it's just... I'm worried about taking him out of the country, away from Sirius again. I'm afraid of what it will do to his psyche. I can't loose him, Remus."

Remus couldn't help but chuckle at this. "Draco Malfoy, have you learned nothing these past two years? Harry Potter is The Boy Who Lived... nothing is going to stop him if he wanted to see his God Father, trust me. Especially now that he's dating the richest kid in all of England." Remus teased with a wink.

"I wouldn't say that I'm the most rich." Draco laughed. "But you're right, I'll fly Sirius whenever Harry needs. And besides... I hear that Sirius received quiet the sum when his Mum had no choice but to leave it to him, her last remaining heir?"

"Ah, Harry told you about that, eh? Yeah, Sirius has a bit of money... but I guess he's pretty humble, or you'd think he'd get a better barber." Remus teased. "But really, it's just like the Potters... not everyone lives in luxury even when they can. Your father may be different, but that doesn't make him wrong. He's come a long way."

"He's getting baptized." Draco blurted out.

"Lily told me... she's very excited about it. I suppose after your baptism last spring you've been more of a witness to him? That's extraordinary, you know. You have many talents, Draco, and cracking your father has got to be the best of them."

"I owe it to Harry. He's the one who first reached that cold heart of his."

"I suppose that Harry is pretty amazing, then, too. We've been blessed with the presence of very gifted youth." Remus sipped his Lemonade and looked out the window. "Harry's coming in, probably looking for you. I'll let you two be. I should probably find Sirius anyway, with my luck he's probably up to no good with those Weasley twins!" With a shake of his head Remus exited past Harry through the door to the side yard and made his way to Sirius who was, indeed, conversing with Fred and George.

"Hello, love." Draco smiled and patted the spot on the sofa next to him. "Having fun?"

"Very much so. Ron beat me in chess... three days. But that's expected." Harry smiled, and it seemed genuine. "You father and Mr. Weasley are actually playing crochet together... our lives are so weird."

"That they are." Draco laughed and placed a kiss on Harry's cheek. "But they always have been." He continued. "And probably always will be. It's just something we have to deal with. It's not so bad though... at least we never get bored."

"Too right you are." Harry said and then sighed. "I can't believe we're leaving soon."

"Two more weeks." Draco agreed. "Are you scared?"

"Not any more than I am every day. You'll be there. And Kate. And it'll be good for me... I hope." Harry sighed again and dropped his head onto Draco's shoulder. "I'm sorry that I'm such a mess, Draco. I love you so much and I can't believe I haven't driven you away by now-"

"Driven me away? Harry James Potter how could you say something like that?" Draco sounded offended. "Baby I'm going to be by you through thick and thin... for better or for worse. And hey you know what, we're doing just fine. We're not in danger Harry... I really need you to see that. But weather you're like this for the rest of your life or weather you snap out of this and suddenly become as normal as the kids from school... I'll love you no matter what because you're still going to be Harry Potter and you're still going to do the same cute little gestures and facial expressions that make my heart melt. You're still going to be an amazing kisser. You're body is still going to fit perfectly with mine. You're voice is still going to take my breath away, and you're still going to amaze me day after day." Draco stopped when he saw that Harry's eyes were tearing up. "Baby please don't cry."

"No, Draco, I'm just so overwhelmed by how much you love me." Harry smiled.

"I promise things are going to get better Harry. I mean it." Draco said, although he knew he couldn't promise that. He had promised Harry that he would always be honest with him... but in a time like this it was best if he encouraged Harry to get better first. They had come so far and he didn't want Harry to retreat back into his little shell of depression again. Draco pulled Harry into another kiss and whispered. "Happy Birthday, my love."

Harry blushed a little and thanked Draco with his eyes. "Come back outside with me. It's such a nice day. I think Ginny wanted to play a card game with all of us, she's been bugging Ron all day." Harry smiled and planted a quick kiss on Draco's lips, assuring the blonde that this was indeed a good day, and that things could in fact get better if they kept working on it.


	3. Almost Normal?

That night, after everyone left, Draco, Sirius, and Remus helped Lily and James clean up, allowing Harry to relax on his birthday, especially since he and the Weasley boys had plays a mean game of football not too long ago. Draco had watched on in wonder at the way his boyfriend laughed, smiled, and cheered during the game. The prayers Draco had been praying all summer were surely working their way into his life that night.

Harry was laying on the sofa wiggling his toes with a huge smile on his face when Draco made his way over to him after finishing up the cleaning. "What are you thinking about, love?" Draco asked, lifting Harry's feet, sitting in their place, and returning them upon his lap. "You look awfully happy." He tickled Harry's feet, making his boyfriend giggle a little and sat up, grabbing Draco into a hug.

"Just about how much I love you, and how thankful I am that you helped my parents set this thing up." He kissed the blonde's forehead. "I really had an amazing time today... it felt really good to laugh again and act almost slightly normal again." Harry laughed with a sigh. "Thank you."

Draco didn't know how to respond. This sudden happiness was overwhelming. He smiled so brightly and struggled against wanted to squeal. He felt a bit light-headed with excitement. He leaned into Harry and allowed himself to melt into the young man beside him. "I'm so glad that you're happy." Draco finally breathed out. Harry didn't need to say anything, and he didn't. The couple just sat and enjoyed a feeling they hadn't experienced in a really long time... peace.

Ten minutes later the older group still in the house walked into the room with cups of coffee and sat around the room on various furniture. They were talking and laughing and hadn't even noticed the two cuddling on the sofa against the wall, with giant smiles on their faces, their eyes closed. After wiping a tear from his eye, from apparently laughing too hard, Sirius let out a calming sigh and turned his attention toward Harry. He was rewarded by the sight of peace and smiled brightly. Sirius nudged Remus with his elbow and placed a finger over his lips, indicating for his love not to protest the nudge.

With that act, Lily and James also followed Sirius' view as he directed Remus' eyes to the boys. Lily's eyes began to tear up a little and James grabbed her hand. Their boy had genuinely been smiling the whole day. They weren't sure exactly what had changed him so suddenly, after all, his graduation party hadn't had this effect over him.

Harry cracked open an eye at the sudden silence and saw everyone staring at him. "What?" He laughed out. "Why are you all looking at us like that?"

Draco opened his eyes and sat up a little more, blinking back at those looking at him. Suddenly his smile grew as he realized why they were all smiling so happily...it was for the same reason he was. Draco stood up and walked over to Lily who was sitting with her husband on the family's love seat. He looked down at her with hopeful eyes and embraced her in a hug.

"What was that for?" Lily asked, looking up at the young blonde in front of her with a smile on her face.

"I don't know." Draco laughed. "It just felt right." And then he turned to James and embraced his boyfriend's father in a hug. And turned around with a grin on his face and did the same to Sirius and Remus. "I just want you all to know how much I appreciate all of you. These past couple of years have sure been hell, but look at all of the great things that have come out of it. We're a family! A big, insane, dysfunctional family!" Draco chuckled. "But tonight, sitting here with Harry, with that big silly grin on his face, I realize... I have it good."

"What are you talking about?" Harry laughed, standing up and walking over to Draco, his eyes full of love.

"I would have never imagined that my father would be the way he is now... and he's like that because all of you accepted him. I know that my mother has kind of kept to herself for a long time, but I suppose the shame and the fear was too much for her to bare. She's really quiet delicate... but she actually came here today and socialized and can you believe that she actually decided to join a knitting club with Molly Weasley?" Draco couldn't control his laughter. "We're all so screwed up...and I absolutely love it. I love all of you guys."

Harry shook his head and laughed at his boyfriend. "This little speech is cute, but very random." He said, taking Draco into his arms, not caring that the older generation in the room was staring at them in awe.

"It just struck me, that's all." Draco spoke over Harry's shoulder. "I'm just trying to digest it all. And my heart is so warm knowing that you're happy, Harry."

"I am, Draco. I don't understand it, but I am." Harry pulled away from the blonde and kissed his forehead. "But we still have a lot ahead of us, so don't go acting like this is the end of some novel." He winked. "We've still got school, and our whole lives to worry about. Not to mention Wormtail."

Draco's smiled faded, and James bowed his head sadly. Lily turned to her husband wondering why Harry was bringing that up. She thought they had all decided that Peter Pettigrew wasn't a very reasonable threat. She then looked to Remus, who shrugged to her. Sirius was still watching the couple before him, waiting for Draco's reaction.

"Harry, why would you ruin this moment with that rubbish?" Draco pouted.

"Rubbish? Draco, it's not rubbish. Just because I'm happy doesn't mean I should be a fool." Harry furrowed his brow in concentration, trying to read Draco's eyes. "Do you really think this is over?"

"Well, I have hoped that it is..." Draco admitted, lowering his head.

Harry lifted to blonde's chin with his right hand, placing his left hand upon Draco's waste. Their eyes met and Harry saw tears in the blonde's beautiful gray eyes. "Draco, you listen to me. This isn't over. I promise you that it's not...but I promise you that I can take on whatever is next. And I will protect you."

Draco fell into Harry's arms and rested his head on the taller boy's chest. "How do you know it's not over?"

"Voldemort made that very clear...Draco, you were there. You know what I'm talking about."

"Voldemort was a freak." Lily spoke up, standing up next to her son, placing a delicate hand on his shoulder. Harry turned toward his mother with loving eyes, and Draco let go of Harry, looking up in interest at Lily. The three of them stood looking at each other.

"Mum, I know he was...but something just tells me... there's more to this that we don't know. I can _feel_ it. He was telling the truth." Harry said, his eyes very serious, but kind.

Lily turned to her husband, who upon her gaze stood up next to her. "What do you think, love?" She asked James.

"I think we can never be too careful. But until we know anything for sure, we've got to go on living like he is dead. We can't let this take us over, or it will be just like he won."

"I agree." Remus said. "I don't know what more could possibly happen, but we've got to try to be normal for once, Harry. The Order will not fail us." He stood up after he spoke and joined the group in the middle of the living room.

"I don't know..." Sirius said, standing up as well. "I have to trust Harry on this."

Harry's eyes snapped toward his God Father.

"There are things in this world that we can not begin to understand. And there are so many questions that have gone unanswered." Sirius continued. "For instance, why couldn't anyone kill Voldemort with a gun? How did he heal so quickly? Why did Harry heal the same way? Why was it rumored that only Harry could kill him? And why do none of the men who work for him know nothing about any of these secrets, including the inner circle?" He walked over to Harry and stood in front of him, looking into his eyes. He reached up and moved Harry's bangs to the side, taking a good gaze at the boy's scar, something he hadn't done before. He never wanted to upset Harry. "What does this scar mean? I know he told you that he did it to mark you...but why? And why a lightening bolt? And why does it pain you so much? How could he get inside of you like that? It couldn't have just been your imagination, Harry, it ended after you killed him."

Harry stood, listening to his God Father, not ripping his gaze away, nor swatting the man's hand away. He stood, his scar out for the world to see, something that made him feel raw, naked, exposed. He did it because he knew that Sirius was right.

"And why does this happen?" Draco asked, very softly, as he reached his hand out and slowly ran his finger down Harry's scar.

The Boy Who Lived sighed in bliss and closed his eyes. A peaceful smile spread across Harry's face and his eyes remained closed until Draco slowly removed his hand.

Lily and James looked at each other, knowing nothing of this revolution. "It only happens like that when I do it." Draco said shyly, sensing their questions.

Harry blushed a little, and the stern expression he had been wearing through the conversation melted away to show the bashful boy inside of him, beneath all of the scars from the mature experiences he had been through.

"I still think it's best to act as if we know none of this." Remus said.

"Who are you, Albus?" Sirius said with a laugh of unbelief.

"Well didn't we admit that he might have had the right idea in the end? Protecting Harry is important, yes, but sometimes we went to lengths far too far!" Remus said, getting defensive.

"Look guys," Harry spoke up, slightly hurt. "I didn't mean for this to go this far." He sighed. "I just want to find out what Voldemort knew. If there's something big going on here, we need to be educated on it. And if no, we can forget about this whole mess." He looked at Draco and stepped up to him, standing impossibly close, not caring who was standing right next to them. "But you're right, Draco. We all have it good. Things could be worse for us, and through it all, we've managed to have a lot of good times together." He put his hand up to Draco's jaw and cupped his face. "Baby, it's not over, but that doesn't mean we can't be happy. I'm really sorry for the past year... I've been a mess. But something has touched my heart, my soul, and I'm back. Draco, I'm back." He saw tears forming in those gray eyes again, but this time ones that were too full of emotion to not let go. Draco was overwhelmed by both good and bad feelings and a few drops let go, running down his cheeks, as Harry leaned in and captured his lips in a soft, loving, calming kiss.

Lily smiled. Of course she'd become more accustomed to the boys' relationship over the past year, but at times she was still uncomfortable, and although she didn't want to admit it, still disappointed. But this display of love and protection made her so very proud of her son.

"I can't promise you that everything will be alright." Harry admitted in a whisper, his eyes closed, his lips nearly touching Draco's. Both of his hands were now cupping the blonde's face. "But I promise you that I will do my best." He kissed Draco again. "And I will figure this all out, if it's the last thing I do." He whispered again. "And through it all, I will love you with my whole heart." He kissed him again, allowing their lips to touch more than once in an opened mouth connection.

Sirius grabbed on to Remus' hand at seeing this display. "I'm sorry." He whispered. "I'm just really worried."

Remus gave a slight smile and tugged on Sirius' arm, compelling the other man to step toward him. "It's okay, I understand." He whispered back. "I still love you." He laughed.

"I love you, too." Sirius said, grinning.

"I love that smirk of yours." Remus laughed and pulled Sirius into a quick kiss. "I think we should go home now, it's late and I'm sure these two want to be alone." He nodded toward the youngest couple in the room.

Sirius nodded and they both looked toward Lily and James who had returned to the sofa, where Lily sat wrapped in James' arms. They waved goodbye, not wanting to make too much noise, as to not disrupt the intense moment being shared by Harry and Draco.

"I think we should go to bed." James whispered to Lily when their friends had left. "These two have a lot to work out."

Lily nodded and allowed herself to be dragged out of the room by James, who didn't want her meddling in Harry's love life.

"I believe we're alone now." Harry laughed, never opening his.

"Yeah." Draco whispered.

"I love you so much." Harry reiterated. "I hope you know that."

"I do." Draco said, opening his eyes. "Look into my eyes." He demanded. Harry opened his eyes and stared ever so closely into the eyes before him. "Does it look like I don't believe you?" Draco smiled, and his lips grazed over Harry's by default.

Harry smiled and took advantage of that graze to kiss Draco again, this time more passionately. They kissed for a few long moments and when they broke apart, Harry pulled Draco fully into his arms and held on tightly.

"Happy birthday, Harry." Draco said after nearly ten minutes of just standing with Harry, listening to their hearts beat. Just then the clock chimed, indicating midnight.

"Just in time." Harry laughed, knowing Draco had said his wishes in the very last seconds of his special day. "Are you tired?"

"Very." Draco sighed. "It's been a long, good day."

"Indeed it has." Harry kissed Draco's hair. "I want to wake up with you in my arms."

"And I want to wake up in your arms." Draco said, looking up so that his eyes could meet Harry's. He saw so much in those green eyes. So much that he hadn't seen before. His happiness and love were mixed with such worry and a strength he hadn't seen before. His eyes seemed so much mature than they had just the day before. They seemed so much more masculine. Draco wasn't sure what was going on, but he knew at least one thing in it all.

Harry's eyes were damn sexy, and this mess only made them that much better.


End file.
